Arrested (ZH)
Arrested is the twenty-sixth episode of Zero Hero. Episode The trio are running and stuff. "MARSIPAL WE ARE NOT BRINGING YOU ANYWHERE AGAIN." Zero yelled. "What did I do!? That guy was the one who said I was blue!" Marsipal yelled. "YOU ARE BLUE!" Aparato replied. "You guys are rude. On my planet, I'm considered aquamarine!" Marsipal said. They hid in an alley. A bunch of angry people ran past. "I think we can go." Said Zero. "No, I'm afraid you can't." Said a voice. The trio looked back and saw a Plumber! "Magister Prior Gihlil is the name. Zero, Aparato, Marsipal...you are under arrest." Said the Plumber. "Arrest? For what!?" Aparato said. "A little birdie told me that you've been wrecking Earth property on a daily basis." Said Gihlil. "That's not our fault! Evil mutants and aliens are always after our heads!" Marsipal yelled. "I'll need some proof." Said Gihlil. "We don't have any...dang." Said Zero. "Well, see you three in court." Said Gihlil. LATER AT THE GALACTIC COURT OF SPACE STUFF. "We the jury find the defendants guilty." Said a jury guy. The trio were put in energy cuffs and taken into Incarcecon. They were put into Cell #309. Their cellmate was a Tetramand. "I killed a man. What are you guys in for?" The Tetramand asked. "We were accused of destroying planetary property. WHEN WE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT." Zero answered. "My name is Handio. And you guys?" The Tetramand said. "I'm Zero, the green guy is Aparato, and the blue guy is Marsipal." Zero responded. "I...am...AQUAMARINE." Said Marsipal angrily. The four were suddenly released from their cells. "Time for the Dog Race." Said a guard. "Dog race?" Aparato asked. "It's a race where all of the prisoners compete. Whoever wins gets free lunch. But the race is super dangerous. Many prisoners end up dead before the first checkpoint." Explained Handio. "IhatetodayIhatetodayIhatetodayIHATETODAY!" Marsipal screamed. LATER AT THE DOG RACE. "Ready, set, GO!" The prisoners sped off. A Kineceleran took the lead. "That's not fair, he has super speed!" Complained a random guy. Zero powered up to XLR8 and took the lead. "I can do this too!" Zero said. "Get back, kid!" The Kineceleran said as he kicked Zero and sped off. "Whatever." Zero said. Zero powered to Goop and used stretch to grab the Kineceleran by his tail. He threw him back and powered up to Smallarge and grew and ran. Handio ran, but a giant spike flew up and struck him in the abdomen. "Oh crap, Handio!" Aparato screamed. "Aye...oh man..." Handio muttered. LATER. "The winner of the race was--ZERO, MARSIPAL, AND APARATO all tied for first! Casualties include...BETH, MARGARET, MAKOUSEN, AND HANDIO. Mourn them. NAO." A guard announced. "At least we got free lunch." Said Marsipal. "We need to break out." Said Zero. "I have an idea." Said Aparato. LATER AGAIN. "Guard! I'm gonna explode! Take me to the nurse!" Cried Marsipal. The guard took Marsipal out. He took him to the nurse. "What's wrong?" Asked the nurse. "SNEAK ATTACK." Screamed Marsipal. Marsipal webbed the nurse and guard and grabbed his keys and ran down to the cell. He unlocked Zero and Aparato. "Good! Let's go!" Zero said. They ran out to the courtyard. "NOT SO FAST!" The guard caught them and had an army of guards backing him up. "Come quietly or we shoot!" Said the guard. Suddenly, the guards all collapsed. It was Handio! "Handio!? I thought you died!" Zero said. "Nope.avi." Said Handio. "GET OUT WHILE YOU CAN!" The trio escaped the Null Void. They closed the portal. "Great. Now we have to avoid Plumbers." Said Marsipal. "Whatever." Said Aparato. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal *Handio Powers *XLR8 *Goop *Smallarge Villains *Plumbers *Guards Trivia *The series returns from hiatus. Category:Episodes Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Zero Hero